The invention relates to a carrier rail for overhead conveyors. More particularly, it relates to a carrier rail for overhead conveyors which includes an upper and a lower flange connected together by a vertical web.
In German Gebrauchsmuster No. 84 04 118.4 a carrier rail of this type is described, in which on the under- or innerside of the flanges, outside of the pressure plane developed upon bending of the rail, and on both sides of the web, longitudinally extending ledges are provided to form longitudinal grooves between the web and ledges. These longitudinal grooves serve to secure the fastening devices for electrical conductors, and accurate guide or control markings or the like, without changing the rail.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrier rail which has complete independence from the longitudinal grooves of the flanges, so as to prevent a compressing or tensioning of the longitudinal grooves on bending of the rail, or the curves corresponding to the course of the rail.